gundam seed 7
by sushiisawesome
Summary: another gundam seed fanfic


Gundam Seed

Shinn and Kira were having a one on one battle. The Minerva's mission was to capture the freedom and its pilot. Kira was seeing the situation and had to get out of there as fast as possible. The freedom cut off the impulse's arm and started flying away. The impulse threw its shield at the freedom the freedom caught it and threw it back. The impulse is thrown off balance after being hit by its shield and throws a boomerang at the freedom but misses.

"Damn it he's really good" said Shinn in frustration

Luckily the freedom was nuclear powered so Kira wouldn't have to worry about resupplying or maintenance. Just than the Minerva sent out Athrun, Lunamaria and Rey to help Shinn.

"Oh great" said Kira "Reinforcements just what I need and now of all the times in the world"

With Athrun, Lunamaria and Rey

"The freedom" said Athrun "It's Kira!"

The justice catches up to the impulse and helps him out.

"Shinn to get this guy you need to distract him" said Athrun.

"Fine how?" asked Shinn

Athrun explained to Shinn about what they would do to capture the freedom and its pilot.

"Oh I get it" said Shinn nodding.

"Kay then let's do this" said Athrun

A little while later the freedom was in combat with the impulse and the savior. The freedom dodges every attack with ease. All pilots are exhausted but don't stop. The freedom cuts the arms off the impulse and shoots the heads off the other 3 machines.

"Minerva" yells Athrun "Fire the positron cannon at the freedom. It will not be hit."

"Are you sure about this" asked Captain Gladys

"Yes I know the pilot and he's not stupid enough to get hit" replied Athrun.

"Fire the positron cannon" said deputy captain Trine

On the battle field

"Damn it my luck gets worse I just come out to scout and somehow the Minerva shows up and tries to kill me." Yelled Kira frustrated "Damn you Athrun!"

_Beep Beep_

_On great the positron cannon is targeting me I have to get out of here thought Kira _

When he moves from the line of fire the impulse fires shots at him. The freedom dodges with ease not being hit at all. Then the justice shoots at the freedom this time hitting it. Kira uses the freedom's magnet attached to its gun and throws it at the justice. The justice dodges it and fires back. The freedom pulls the magnet back and hits the justice. Athrun growls in frustration and fires back. The freedom's cockpit shakes violently and Kira is injured and knocked out. The justice grabs the freedom and takes it to the Minerva.

"Wow that was fast" said Shinn

"It' easier to outsmart someone" said Athrun "Especially when he's your best friend"

On the Minerva

The crew on the Minerva wait anxiously to see the pilot of the freedom (except Athrun of course). When the cockpit opens the crew gasps. In the freedom's cockpit was a young man with brown hair and tan skin a little bit of blood was dripping from his lips and forehead.

"Is he really the pilot?" asked one of the crewmen.

"This is the real pilot" said Athrun

"Athrun how do you know?" asks Lunamaria

"It's like I said when fighting your best friend it's harder to battle them" said Athrun

"You mean you know him" asked Captain Gladys

"I will report later and I think the pilot can tell us even more" said Athrun

In the Minerva's Infirmary

Kira is lying in bed bandaged up while Athrun talks to the captain.

"I met Kira when I was 4 years old. At that time we were living on the moon when there were signs of the first war breaking out I followed my father's orders and moved to the PLANTS. I was under the impression that he would be coming later but he didn't. Years later when I was 16 I met him at Morganrate on Heliopolis when ZAFT was stealing the earth forces new machines. We were unable to take the strike and the archangel. Somehow Kira became the pilot of the strike he fought against ZAFT even though he was a coordinator. I asked him over and over to come to ZAFT but he wouldn't listen. On earth I heard that the strike took down many ZAFT commanders and then he took Nicol's life. I took Kira down with the sense that he died. I was decorated with the order of the Nebula and was given the justice. During that time I was unaware that Kira was alive and in the PLANTS. Lacus Clyne gave him the freedom. We met again in Orb and then we went to space and ended the war." Said Athrun

Kira begins to wake up his violet eyes wonder the room. Then it stops.

_Oh great I'm on the Minerva thought Kira. _

The he looks uphis eyes widen.

_Athrun Zala? That's impossible. Why is Athrun on the Minerva? Thought Kira. _

"Kira you got up faster than I expected" said Athrun

"Stop your joking Athrun" said Kira in return.

Captain Gladys and Deputy Captain Trine just look at the boys and how they talk to each other because it's apparent that they know each other really well.

"Any way Athrun, Cagalli said to give this to you and she's really sorry" said Kira handing Athrun the ring he gave to Cagalli before leaving for the PLANTS.

Athrun's face became pained. _So it was true Cagalli did get married thought Athrun_

"I'm sorry you two just met each other again but would you mind if I asked your friend a few questions?" asked Captain Gladys

The two nodded.

"My name is Kira Yamato and I'm 16 years old" said Kira "Although Athrun might have told you this already I'm the strike's pilot and I'm a coordinator"

"Can you operate mobile suits?" asks Deputy Captain Trine

"Yes" said Kira

"Can you join ZAFT?" asked Captain Gladys

"Yes" said Kira.

"Okay then that's all we needed know" said Captain Gladys

"But before I do that I need to know why the real Lacus Clyne was attacked by a coordinator special attack forces armed with ashes" said Kira

Everyone in the infirmary stared at Kira they had thought that Lacus was in the PLANTS.

"I have no idea why but you can ask the chairman when we get to the plants." Replied Captain Gladys

A few hours later in Kira and Athrun's room

Kira was wearing his red ZAFT uniform and was lying in bed until Athrun went over there and tapped him on the soldier. But just as he was going to bed an alarm went out thought out the Minerva.

ALL PILOTS BOARD YOUR MACHINES I REPEAT ALL PILOTS BOARD YOU MACHINES AND STAND BY.

All pilots rush to their machines.

"Is that guy going to?" asked Lunamaria

"Apparently the chairman wanted to join ZAFT and he did" replied one of the deck crew

"I heard he's the X-105 Strike's pilot" said Rey

"Are you serious?" asked Shinn

"That's what Athrun said" answered another Crewman.

Shinn Asuka Impulse taking off

Lunamaria Hawke Zaku I'm taking off

Rey Za Burrell Zaku taking off

Athrun Zala Justice launching

Kira Yamato Freedom let's do this

"Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, Athrun and Kira we're going up against the Chao, Gia and Abyss" said Meyrin

"Great it's those three" groaned Shinn

On the Enemy ship

"Five mobile suits confirmed from the Minerva one of the is the FREEDOM!" said one of the crewmen.

"The freedom I thought it was with the archangel" said Captain Roanoke

On the battle field

"Athrun they're coming" said Kira

"I know" replied Athrun

"Shinn bellow you" yells Athrun

Shinn shoots like crazy at the abyss.

"Hah you have to aim better if you want to hit me" said Auel "What the arg"

The freedom shot at the Abyss and jammed the motors. The Zakus fired at the enemy ship but missed. Athrun destroys the weaponry parts of the Chaos and Shinn cuts the arms off the Gia. The enemy ship quickly withdraws and the battle is finished.

Back on the Minerva in the briefing room with the elite pilots (including Kira) and Meyrin.

"I would like you to meet Kira Yamato the pilot of the freedom" says Deputy Captain Trine as he motions at Kira.

"My name is Kira Yamato I was the former pilot of the X-105 strike, I'm the pilot of the ZGMF X-108 a freedom and I'm a coordinator" said Kira

"So it's true he is the pilot" whisper's Lunamaria to Meyrin

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke it's nice to meet you" says Lunamaria saluting

"I'm Meyrin Hawke" says Meyrin saluting

"Rey Za Burrell" said Rey saluting

"Shinn Asuka" said Shinn saluting

"From now on Kira will be part of the crew of the Minerva. Is that clear" says Deputy Captain Trine

"Yes Sir" they say saluting

In the cafeteria

"It's true it is the pilot" sequels Meyrin to one of the crewmen

In Gibraltar

"I'm Commander Juko of the Gibraltar base" says Commander Juko saluting

"Commander Talia Gladys Captain of the Minerva" says Captain Gladys Saluting

"Deputy Captain Arthur Trine" says Deputy Captain Trine

"Shinn Asuka pilot of the Impulse" says Shinn saluting

"Lunamaria Hawke pilot of the Zaku Warrior" says Lunamaria saluting

"Rey Za Burrell pilot of the Zaku Phantom" says Rey saluting

"Athrun Zala pilot of the Justice" says Athrun saluting

"Kira Yamato pilot of the Freedom" says Kira saluting

Murmurs of Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and other things are said amongst the group.

"Anyway sorry for being nosy we didn't mean to" says Commander Juko

In a briefing room in Gibraltar.

"Right now the Earth Forces are in the role of trying to destroy all the ZAFT bases in this vicinity" said Commander Juko. "We are unable to destroy them because of a huge cannon that will block any attack and will destroy it when touched"

"So you're saying that if we destroy the cannon it will decrease the threat to the rest of the bases" said Kira and Athrun.

"That's right" said Commander Juko

Later that day with Chairman Durandal

"Mr. Chairman" said the captain, deputy captain and elite pilots

"Ah welcome, please sit down" said Chairman

They sit down at the table wondering why the chairman invited them.

"I wanted to ask you this question. Should we protect those who don't want to fight?" asked the chairman

"If the enemy is threatening us then we have no choice to fight. If we don't fight when there's an obvious need the we can't protect anything" said Shinn

"A friend asked me a question if one kills someone to get vengeance and then that person is killed for killing that person then how will that twisted thinking bring us peace" said Athrun. "That's one of the reasons why I'm back on the battle field"

"I was asked if we are protecting this world that is only being grasped with blood stained hands than what are we trying to protect? There is no future for those who have died and what of those who have done the killing? " said Kira

The rest of the table looked at Kira and Athrun.

Later

Kira and Athrun are sleeping in their room when they hear a knock. They quickly put on their red uniforms and open the door. To their surprise the chairman is standing at the door they salute.

"Could you please get Shinn, Athrun?" asks the chairman

"Yes Sir" says Athrun

"I assume you are Kira Yamato" says the chairman

"Yes sir" says Kira

"And you have a question for me" says the chairman

"That is correct" responds Kira "when I was living in orb we were attacked by coordinators with the mobile suits known as Ashes. They were intent on killing Lacus Clyne and I was wondering who and why would they want Lacus killed."

"I'm sorry but I do not have an answer to your question. I'm as appalled as you are" replies the chairman.

Athrun comes in with Shinn behind him they salute.

"Sorry to be rude but Mr. Chairman why do you need us?" asks Shinn

"Because I wanted to give you three these" says Chairman Durandal as he hands the three pilots FAITH pins. "We need you strengths to stop the fighting do your best."

"Yes sir" they say

THE END


End file.
